


Sharing a Bed

by FrizzleNox



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Remembering that Patrick had offered to let him crash at his place when Alexis had lice, David texted him asking if the offer was still on the table.When Patrick replied that it would be fine, David was thankful.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Sharing a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere between Season 3 Episode 11, (Stop Saying Lice) and Season 3 Episode 12, (Friends & Family).
> 
> Thanks for my RA discord friends for the encouragement.
> 
> Thanks to SunriseSunset for betaing for me.

David was glad that he’d been kicked out of the hotel for the night. On top of her stress about her high school classes, Alexis had bumped into Ted and his girlfriend while out and about and had been an emotional mess all day. David had tried to help her the best he could, but it was taking a mental toll on him. He loved his sister, but she was exhausting to deal with sometimes. Alexis finally admitted that she needed some space and thought it would be best for both of them if David found somewhere else to spend the night. He was relieved.

David was days away from the opening of Rose Apothecary and could use a break from his family anyway. He thought about borrowing the car and sleeping in the back room of the store but didn’t think that he’d sleep well in the lone folding chair that currently furnished the backroom or on its hardwood floor. He’d asked Stevie earlier in the day if her couch was open, but she had a date in Elmdale and needed her apartment afterward. Remembering that Patrick had offered to let him crash at his place when Alexis had lice, David texted him asking if the offer was still on the table. 

When Patrick replied that it would be fine, David was thankful. He wasn’t sure where Patrick lived but it had to be better than the motel. He waited outside his room for his ride, having packed his pajamas and his skincare stuff, said goodnight to Alexis and his parents. 

“Thanks,” David smiled at Patrick as he climbed in his friend’s car. “Alexis is a wreck and Stevie said she was having a friend over tonight,” David said, rolling his eyes. 

“Not a problem David,” Patrick replied, waiting for David to get situated before driving off.

David was excited, he played with his silver rings, twisting them on his fingers, trying to calm himself a little. He’d been wanting to get to know his friend outside of work. They’d had dinner at the cafe with Alexis a few times, but other than that, they hadn’t socialized, David wasn’t even sure where Patrick lived.

“Forget something at work?” David asked as they pulled up to Ray’s house, slightly confused. 

“David, I told you, I live here. I rent a room upstairs from Ray, he’s my roommate,” Patrick reminded him. “He’s out late tonight, playing cards with Roland.”

David nodded, “Okay, I guess I thought you had your place.” 

“David, if you don’t want to stay here, I’ll turn this car around and you can deal with Alexis all night,” David loved how direct Patrick could be some times. “I’ve got my own space, follow me, we’ll get settled.” He got out of the car and headed towards the house.

“It’s fine. Anything is better than dealing with Alexis tonight,” David followed Patrick inside and up the stairs. 

“This is it,” Patrick announced as he opened his bedroom door. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the bed with me.” Patrick had probably shared a bed with teammates at those awful sports ball tournaments growing up, David thought. He looked around. The room was small, with a large wooden bed, a dresser, a basic wood chair, and floral wallpaper. 

“That’s fine, I don’t mind,” David had shared a bed with Stevie before. Patrick was cute, and probably, straight, so he figured nothing would happen. 

“You can put your bag on the dresser, the bathroom is across the hall if you need it, make yourself at home,” Patrick told him. He walked to his closet and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in his hamper.

David looked over, seeing the pale skin of Patrick’s back and blushed a little. He started to pull his things out of his bag. He’d washed his face before leaving the hotel and didn’t have much left to do. 

Patrick continued to strip, tossing his socks, jeans, and finally, underwear in his hamper. He grabbed a pair of simple blue cotton boxers and a white undershirt from his closet. He walked to sit on the edge of the bed, putting them on. 

David was curious, a little bit aroused, a faint blush crept over his skin David had spent so many years equating nudity with sex, and there was nothing sexual about what Patrick was doing. He was just changing. David figured that Patrick was probably one of those guys who had no issues using the showers at the gym surrounded by other guys after a sweaty workout. 

“You ok David?” Patrick asked, noticing David’s change in color. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect to see…” David trailed off not sure how to phrase it, he waved a hand in front of his body, hoping that his friend understood his gesture.

David hadn’t expected Patrick to casually strip in front of him. He hadn’t tried to look, but it was hard not to. Patrick had a nice body, he was athletic with thick thighs and little body hair, something David wouldn’t have thought by the simple way he dressed. 

“Thanks,” He replied before heading to the bathroom to finish his skincare routine. 

“There are towels in the closet in there if you need to shower,” Patrick added.

David returned, face dewy, his skincare routine complete, and put his toiletries away. He played with his phone for a moment having felt it buzz. 

Patrick was sitting up in bed when David returned, reading a book. He looked up for a moment. “Do you need pajamas?” Patrick asked, noticing David still had on his Givenchy sweater and Dries Van Noten joggers, “Or do you always sleep in something so fancy?” Patrick teased.

David rolled his eyes and grabbed a black and white striped Comme des Garçons long-sleeved tee shirt and some black cotton sleep pants from Brooks Brothers out of his bag. He shut the bedroom door and pulled off his sweater, folding it on the dresser before pulling the pajama shirt over his head. Patrick was respectful of him changing, eyes only straying from his book for a moment. David noticed Patrick his ears tinge pink. David didn’t mind if Patrick saw him changing. While he didn’t have the kind of body that he assumed Patrick was used to seeing at the gym, he didn’t think he was all that bad looking. He had a slight tan and a patch of neatly trimmed hair that went in a line from his sternum down to his groin. 

David stripped off his briefs and joggers, folded them the same way, and started pulling on a pair of black Brooks Brothers sleep pants. He stumbled as he changed, stubbing his toe on Patrick’s dresser.

“Fuck,” David cried out. He had one leg in his pants, the other bare, his cock on full display. Patrick looked up, startled at the exclamation and turned scarlet at the sight of David’s crotch. 

“You ok?” he asked.

“I hit my toe.” David was blushing too, realizing the unexpected view Patrick had gotten. He hopped over to the bed and finished putting the pants on, much more comfortable when he was fully dressed. “Thanks for letting me stay here,” he said with a little smile, not wanting to deal with the naked elephant in the room.

“Any time,” Patrick smiled. “There’s a plug on the wall if you need to charge your phone or anything. He pulled back the covers for David to get in, turning his attention back to his book. David slid in bed beside him and checked his phone looking over some news stories. He was comfortable with Patrick and was glad for a change of scenery for the night. 

“I don’t snore, I promise,” David said to break the quiet. 

“Good, I don’t either,” Patrick laughed. “Ready for bed?”

David nodded and put his phone down, “Whenever you are.”

Patrick shut off the light and pulled the covers over them, “Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick,” David smiled. He shut his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep, cozy and glad to be beside a warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of "Firsts" ficlets for David and Patrick that I'm working on. I'm open to ideas for any other firsts you'd like to see written about, or if you think I should rework this from Patrick's POV.


End file.
